Karma Is a Real Pain Cheater Levi x Reader x Erwin
by EreriManiacBishies
Summary: You're a loving, caring, wife of the CEO of the Survey Corporation, Levi Ackerman- that is until fate decided it was time to leave him...for GOOD.


Ah, a patient, loving wife that (Y/N) was that made men want to have her, and dream of a spouse like her. She did almost anything to please and cater her husband, Levi Ackerman. They've been only married for two years.. And things have been starting to go downhill. Levi kept coming home later and later to his wife, making her worry her wits out. She'd question him on why he kept arriving late, but all he did was grunt in response and turned away from her. Sometimes she'd look at her wedding band on her finger and wonder if she made the right decision of marrying him. For over a month or two they tried for a baby, but the pregnancy tests always came out negative and Levi would end up angry and pissed off at her. What (Y/N) didn't know, he had been seeing his 'favorite' secretary, Petra, every single night. He'd have sex with her anywhere in his offices, for he was the CEO of the Survey Corporation, and tonight was not his night.

Since (Y/N) was worried about her husband she loved dearly, she decided to make him dinner and bring it to his office. She packed his favorites: roasted salmon with lemon toppings, and a side of healthy salad. (Y/N) packed it inside a bento box and grabbed her coat before leaving. She unlocked her black BMW and started the engine, driving straight to his work. A few minutes passed and she parked the car right next to her husband's. The doors automatically opened up for her as her heels clacked against the hard, marble floor. She smiled to herself, thinking about his smile as she- dropped the bento box on to the floor.

Her sweet, (e/c) orbs widened as she saw her own husband nailing his secretary on his wooden desk. She had mixed emotions on how to feel; anger, depressed, sadness, and regret. Her knees crumpled to the floor as hot tears streamed down her soft, (s/c) cheeks, wanting this all to go away. Before she could scoot away, Levi heard the weeping and pushed Petra off him as he made himself decent. "L-Love, this isn't what you think.." He stammered out as he approached her, but (Y/N) just stood away from him. (Y/N) looked into his hazed, steel eyes, frowning deeply at him as she threw the food at his bare chest. "What the hell, Levi!? Here I am bringing you food, worrying about you, and-and I get THIS in return!?" She yelled out as she ran away from the large building. Tears kept flowing down as she started the car and pulling out of the large driveway.

'Shit...I never thought she'd catch me in on the act..' Levi thought to himself as he dressed himself. He sighed sharply and pushed Petra away from him as she tried to give him a hug. "I thought you said you left your wife..?"

"I said I was getting to it, dammit.."

"You don't have to be mean about it.."

"Shut up and get cleaned, I'm going home."

~Timeskip~

(Y/N) was curled up on the couch, crying and talking to her best friend on the phone, Mikasa Ackerman, her soon to be ex-husband's twin sister. She sobbed and explained everything she saw to Mikasa, making her friend immediately pissed off at her own brother. (Y/N) ended the call once Levi walked in, with regret written all over his face. She sat up and looked at him with puffy, red, eyes, frowning with her arms crossed against her chest. "Levi..I've thought about this and.. I'm leaving you. I'm already getting the divorce papers tomorrow, so don't bother doing anything.." She stated plainly and calmly as she finally stood up. He stood there with his heart breaking slowly as he followed her to their room, seeing that all of her possessions were all ready to be packed up. "W-Where are you going!? You have nowhere to go!" Levi yelled with a bit of pain in his voice, but she simply ignored him as her immediate bags were packed. She gripped the handles tightly and pushed passed him. Levi teared up as memories panged at the back of his head, seeing how his father left his life the same way (Y/N) is right now. "Goodbye Levi..I loved you.." She said in her sweet voice as she slipped off her golden wedding band. Her (long, short) hair swayed to the side as her small figure went to the black BMW. He leaned against the wall, feeling his steel eyes water. "What have I done to her...? She was perfect..she was sweet, patient, and loving..why..why did I do this?" Utter regret hissed in his voice as he closed the door behind her, sliding down to his knees. 'Come back (Y/N)...C-Come back please..? I...I love you..'


End file.
